Through The Woods: The Movie
Through The Woods: The Movie is a Action-Adventure-Explore Animated Object Show Movie to be released in August 17, 2019. Summary Bluecorn and the buddies are having a Big Wood Explore Rescue to stop the carnivorous Wild Jackal, Jennifura. Plot In the Oak Woods, Bluecorn pop out the hole from her tree as she can go to Through the Woods Land. When she was arrived, she saw a American Badger Kit named Skirmish that she was so thirsty. She tells ther Host Ketchup that the Badger Kit needs some water and he said yes. He calls the Contestants that Bluecorn needs help to give Skirmish a drink. The Contestants can help her to get water as they sing a song until Bluecorn gets the last water to Skirmish when she feels great. Then, A Carnivore Wild Jackal name Jennifura came from the Dark Deadly Trees as she wanted to kill the Badger Kit. Bluecorn rescue Skirmish from her as Jennifura has rushes back to the Dark Deadly Trees and go inside in her Dark Deadly Den. Skirmish thanks to Bluecorn about her brave mission as she gives her a hug when Bluecorn gives her a hug too. Then, A group of Little Woodland Critters who lives in the Oak Woods also, who are a Squirrel Pup, a Red Fox Cub, a Raccoon Cub, a Beaver Kit, a Skunk Kit and a Fawn. The Squirrel Pup name Puffy Jr. and his other friends Ruby, Brush, Masker, Cala Hearty, Stankie and Tan Dan. Bluecorn thinks that she will befriends with them with Skirmish. Cast Bluecorn the Long-Eared Chipmunk Skirmish the American Badger Kit (Hero) Jennifura the Wild Jackal (Villain) The Forest Toddlers: Puffy Jr. the Squirrel Pup Ruby Brush the Red Fox Cub Masker the Raccoon Cub Cala Hearty the Beaver Kit Stankie the Skunk Kit Tan Dan the Fawn Ketchup (Host) Mustard (Co-Host) Guava Princess Peach (TTW) Swimmy Airhorn Beach Ball Bowling Ball Bowling Pin Carrot Coffee Bean Cupcake Envelope Gumdrop Ice Cream Lemon Marker Mr. Lion Paper Cup Pear Tissue Box Trash Can Songs/Soundtrack Gasoline - Halsey (Bluecorn's arrived in the Land Scene) Water Precious Water - (Parody of Becca's Bunch Big Wood needs a sip) (Give the Badger Kit a Clean Water Scene) Killer - The Ready Set I've Got a Dream - Tangled (Bluecorn's Plan Dream Scene) 20 Percent Cooler - Ken Ashcorp (Fight the Wolf Scene) Dime - Rachel Crow (Ending Scene) Shorts Bluecorn needs help Skirmish's Baby Animal Playtime Area The Toddlers got Talent Stankie's Invention Cala Hearty's Story Tale Trivia * Bluecorn is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol on Nickelodeon. * This is a 1st Object Show Movie has Toddlers. * The Toddlers are look like HTF Characters. * Puffy Jr. is the son of Puffy, Ruby Brush is a daughter of Brushy, Masker is a son of Crafty the Raccoon, Cala Hearty is a daughter of Culu, Stankie is a son of Stripes (The Skunk) and Tan Dan is a son of Bucky the Deer. Studios Sony Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Animation Films KlumsyKat EntertainmentCategory:Object Show Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2019 films Category:August 2019 Releases Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Friendship Category:Kids & Family Category:Kids Movies